futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Imperial States of America
1776-2008: America follows the path to the end of President George W. Bush’s presidency. 2008-With a growing dissatisfied people and a recession the Republican and Democratic parties take very different approaches to the Presidential Candidates. The Republicans go with John McCain a war hero and long time Senator of Arizona. The Democrats however go in a different direction. They decide to go with a new face and new ideas of the younger generations instead. They nominate Illinois Senator Barrack Obama. 2008-Barrak Obama is elected President of the United States. 2008-2009-President Obama fails to live up to expectations of the American people. The call for change in America has failed it seems. Meanwhile the economy does start to improve as the recession seems to be ending. 2010. President Obama has managed to pass the health care reform bill that he promised during his presidential campaign, 2011: The Middle East and North Africa descend into chaos as protests against many of the Muslim countries dictatorships begin. Egypt ousts long time American ally Mubarak and an Interim Military Council runs the country. Libya erupts into civil war with the UN creating a no fly zone to prevent civilian deaths. With major US involvement in Libya ended the rebels situation gets darker and darker. But with support from the other NATO nations they continue to hold on. 2012: The Presidential race begins again as many Americans now fed up with Obama and his seemingly do nothing first Term begin to look for a new face. The man they get is a fresh face to politics. Representative Ron Paul of Texas gathers massive support behind his "New Liberty" platform. Stating that its time America stop pretending to be an empire as its power and greatness fades into history and instead make the changes needed for a bright new future. 2012. Representative Ron Paul is elected President and immediately begins to go on a program of withdraw from world empire. Withdrawing most military forces from the Middle East war zones garners President Paul with much support among Americans tired of nearly a decade of international intervention and fighting. The President also cuts military spending by 1/5 along with the rest of the federal budget and instead sends that money to tax cuts and alternate fuel research, specifically cold fusion, to try to find a permanent solution the energy crisis he sees looming in the near future. In the meantime domestic oil and natural gas production rises to an all-time high. 2013-2015: As America pulls away from the rest of the world many economies dependent on US dollars fail and civil wars tear across the African continent. The House and Senate pass a bill imposing a 15% tariff on China and creates a government grant system to companies willing to replace the Chinese goods. America goes through a small recession during the next 2 years as it faces higher prices due to goods being made by decently paid workers instead of cheap labor. Wal-Mart suffers the worst and has to change its entire organizational structure to stay alive. It soon has fallen from its pedestal and now is simply another chain store in America. As living conditions begin to improve with money formally going overseas now being poured into social, economic, and infer structural concerns improves the nation as a whole. 2016: The United Kingdom votes to leave the European Union in an referendum by a margin of 51.2-48.8 2016: America now in the beginnings of a second so called Roaring 20s with prosperity getting higher and higher President Paul retires and his vice president Gary Johnson runs for president. Johnson fails to inspire the way Paul had and looses the nomination to Senator Ted Cruz. Cruz deeats Hillary Clinton in the general election. Cruz continues Paul's reforms as he reorganizes the treasury and tax departments and passes a National Sales Tax (NST) of 20% to replace all federal taxes except tariffs. 2017: China suddenly lacking the huge influx of American money that had fueled their economy fell into a deep depression. Mass protests soon erupt and the Government is fractured. Half the military switches sides and joins the protestors. A massive computer virus meant to disable government infer structure also has the side effect of launching all of Chinas nuclear missiles. However due to the silos being unopened massive nuclear explosions rock China. Many of these weapons being hydrogen bombs only made the devastation worse. Although few major cities felt the effects of the immediate blast witching weeks fallout and radiation had seeped into them. Within the year the population of China had dropped from 1.4 billion people to around 1.2 billion as the civil war continued. The United States sent humanitarian aid to China but saw no way to improve situations without massive amounts of people and money the nation could not spare from its no continuing economic recovery. 2018: Whets left of the PRCs military invades Russia in an attempt to gain land no affected by the nuclear disaster in China. The invasion is repulsed by a fresh Russian army facing a worn out antiquated Chinese military machine lacking supplies of all kinds and suffering from radiation poisoning. The United Nations declares China off limits to everyone. 2019: The European Union proposes plans for an organization to work to try to get as many unaffected Chinese citizens out of the disaster area. The plan passes however it ends by the end of the year due to the small numbers of people left alive in China were nukes had exploded. 2020: China's population is now estimated at fewer than 1.1 billion as many more have died from the effects of the nukes, the civil war, or the fighting for food and necessities that followed. Tibet declares independence despite being partially irradiated itself. Many Chinese citizens flee to Tibet hoping for anything but the life they now live. Meanwhile President Cruz is re-elected to a second term. 2021: Canada officially petitions to Join the United States is agreed upon by Congress. Each territory is admitted as a state instead and life continues on very much unchanged by this addition of 30 million people. Mexico finally begins to modernize as the United States wanting to end illegal immigration and have a better trading partner delivers aid. 2024: The Mexican Government collapses. The United States invades Mexico crushing the new dictator. 2025: Mexico is annexed by the United States. 2028: The United States unveils its first crude dirty Cold Fusion Reactor prototype. This prototype fails to deliver, but provides hope for the country as the reactor shows promise of working. 2029: A terrorist attack hits the Saudi Arabian oil fields causing the country to lose a quarter of oil production. Gas prices shoot to 6 dollars a gallon. The United States pours more funding into the Cold Fusion Project. 2030: An Oil exploration venture by the United States discovers a massive oil reserve in northern parts of the State of Nunavut and in Hudson Bay. The Government hides the existence of the oil field but builds the infer structure to be ready to pump the oil out of the ground. 2031: The European Union grows as many nations begin to join together to keep from collapsing from high gas prices and high unemployment. 2032 France German and the Low countries combine into the European Commonwealth of Nations. The ECN begins to push for military action to seize control of the remaining oil in the Middle East. 2033: Spain, Portugal, Italy, and Denmark Join the ECN. The European Union ceases to exist. 2034: The ECN forces Austria and Slovenia to join the Commonwealth. Fearing Invasion Great Britain increases military spending. Poland, Hungry, The Czech Republic, and Slovakia form a military alliance. The US government develops a working Cold Fusion Reactor. 2035. The ECN attempts to invade Great Britain but is repulsed. The United States offers Great Britain aid and promises to support them in any conflict. 2038: The ECN invades Croatia, Bosnia, and Serbia. Greece joins Albania, Bulgaria, Montenegro, Macedonia and Romania in the Balkan League. 2039. Russia Collapses and its every man for himself as the military no longer exist as a fighting force. 2040: America sends fifty thousand people into Russia to seize every nuclear weapon in the former nation. 2041: America withdraws from Russia as a new Government is formed calling itself the Democratic Republic of Russia. This nation reaches from all of the old borders in the west to the Ural Mountains. Japan seizes a large chunk of the remainder of Russia. 2042: Great Britain an Ireland petition for statehood on the conditions GB keeps its royal family in their traditional roles. The US agrees and Ireland, Scotland, and England all become states. Wales is part of England. 2050: The ECN now in control of most of mainland Europe except for Russia and the American territories, Invades Iran and Saudi Arabia in an attempt to gain control of the remaining oil. The invasion fails however and soon a long drawn out war in Turkey, Syria and Jordan begins between the 2 sides. Israel is admitted as the 67th state in the Union. Category:Countries Category:USA Category:United States of America Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:Outdated Articles